


A kind of guilt

by IsThisEvenHuman



Series: When nobody is watching [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Family Fluff, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenHuman/pseuds/IsThisEvenHuman
Summary: [English version!]An unexpected guest arrives at the Badguys place, and he is..petting Horror's skull..?
Relationships: Kind of Friendship Nightink
Series: When nobody is watching [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142723
Kudos: 16





	1. Deserve

Nightmare ... blinked, a bit incredulous at the scene he was witnessing.

— Have we fallen this low?— He said, as he contemplated how one of his wildest and most twisted henchmen was happily laying his head on the lap of a certain painter, the one with the hollowed skull eating small snacks that had been brought him, with a smile from ear to ear.  
—Oh, don't worry about me, I was just going to see how Horror was— the intruder mentioned, as he arranged his long scarf and hid his mouth behind it.

He held the bridge of his own nose, wondering when his guard dropped so low that he didn't notice Ink's arrival.  
—Where are Dust and Killer?— He seemed somewhat irritated, the ilustrator only tilted his head a little.  
—They weren't there when I arrived.— He could see a question mark appear in the soulless creature eye socket, so he must be telling the truth.  
—Do you have a story with Horror? Are you going to come back to do that more than once?— The painter shook his head.  
—No, actually, I don't know ...— the fake skeleton looked down at the terrifying human-eating monster, and smiled a little, with a kind of sadness. He continued. —I feel like I owe him.—Something inside his head was trying to work, proof of that was how the shape and color of his eyes were constantly changing without the need to blink.  
—You know, I should kick you out right now for this, you're a bad influence, you're going to make them spoiled ... more than they already are.— Ink laughed.  
—Just this time— he asked softly, closing his sockets as he left small caresses on Horror's head, only because the hunter had fallen asleep, of course, it was a reckless action, but even he had his limits. —Please— The dark-hued one narrowed his eyes, his expression bored.  
—I want you out of here in 30 minutes, or I'll get you out myself.— He passed by, heading out of the room.  
—Done.— Abusing a bit of the little relationship he had with people was one of the things he knew how to do best, however, by the time Nightmare returned to check the place, there was a small note and a kind of supplies next to the sofa, food, bathroom stuff like soap, toothpaste, cooking stuff... He had to admit that sometimes the artist's attitude took him by surprise, who would say that he knew how to thank properly.

Maybe he could let him come again, just one more time.


	2. Books, Books and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night and Ink trying to interact..somehow

This time, Ink had been personally invited by the owner of the castle. He didn't get to "Cuddle/Take care of" Horror like the last time, although he did say hello. The painter, without the permission of the one with black bones, went through the books that were on the shelves, seeing their names, running his fingers over the carefully arranged volumes, until he decided to take one and look at it. Nightmare frowned at this, he was quite possesive about everything that was inside his office, but he did not try to stop him, it would be like talking to a wall and would only motivate him to do something worse. He cleared his throat.

—Mm?—His pupils changed a couple of times, looking up somewhat confused, not understanding the hint.   
—As I suppose you know, it is problematic to have you coming and going as you please. —It had to start somewhere, after all, there were very few occasions that forced him to start a conversation with Ink, already adding the exchanges of words in the battlefield.   
—Uhum.—The guardian of the Au's nodded, however he felt a bit lost, he did not understand the context of the conversation due to his bad memory, didn't even know what he was doing there. He closed the book.  
—Then I'll get straight to the point, what's going on with you and Horror.— He narrowed his gaze, observing the artist with some intensity and suspicion.   
—Uh ... I don't know what you're talking about?—He resumed the exercise of looking for names, now beginning to walk around the place. Nightmare snorted, he had heard that the other sometimes forgot things, but there was always the possibility that the other choosed to play dumb.   
—I don't want to have you invading my castle whenever you want.— He was in a difficult situation, it was no secret that although the painter was a pacifist, he had more than enough power to leave his little gang destroyed in a single encounter, he did not wish to tease his luck, or have to end up looking for Error for not knowing how to treat the guardian correctly.  
—Oh, I thought you brought me?— He asked genuinely oblivious, scratching his own cheek.—Look, I'll write on my scarf that I can't come and that's it.— Despite his words, he seemed distracted, he started looking for something to write with.  
-. . .— He nodded, of course, that would solve it, he didn't think the soulless monster would agree so easily ... He felt out of place, and somewhat uncomfortable, his tentacles twisting on his back as he tried to organize his thoughts.  
—Isn't that enough?— Ink looked at him, as he finished writing down the agreement. —I really don't know what ...— His eyes drifted for a moment, fixing on a certain volume. —Oh, I didn't know you had this one.— He said, grabbing one of the thousands of stories written in that "Library." —I'm not quite a reader, you know, lack of time, but I do enjoy it.—He smiled.

Somehow they began to chat about stories and mostly fiction, it was not one of the most pleasant interactions that they could have, the atmosphere was slightly tense, and strange, mainly due to the fact that he could not perceive any kind of emotion coming out of the cartoonist, who was apparently being more relaxed and casual than he should have been, with an occasional rude comment, or changing completely the topic of conversation. The mood was strange, Ink was strange. It was all strangely odd.

. . .   
He ended up lending Ink some books, so he would make sure to keep him away for a long time, it was part of his non-verbal arrangement . He had too many questions, but the time for that will come soon.

Maybe sooner than he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: The book Ink mentions is FluffyBunny's, Nightmare keeps it as a souvenier
> 
> Fact: Nightmare lended his books for 3 reasons 
> 
> -Keep Ink away 
> 
> -Make sure Ink comes back in a moderate amount of time (he can only do this when he finish reading them)
> 
> -To be able to have a good excuse to kill Ink / Forbid him to step on his castle in case of damaging any of the books

**Author's Note:**

> Ink feels like he ows something to Horror, Nightmare wants to found out why.


End file.
